The Dark Beckons
by angel eyes525
Summary: Eventual DMHP SLASH,LVDM. Being rewritten as The Art of Seduction. Draco is tasked with turning Harry Potter to the Dark, by whatever means necessary, but Voldemort didn't know that when Harry's feeling towards Draco, his would as well, to the point where he can't resist the blonde. When that happens... well, poor Draco.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Beckons

Summary: Eventual DMHP SLASH, and LVDM. Draco is tasked with turning Harry Potter to the Dark, by whatever means necessary, but what Voldemort didn't know that was when Harry's feeling towards Draco, his would as well, to the point where he can't resist the blonde. Poor Draco.

A/N: I'm finally writing this down. I've had the ideas in my mind for about a year. And warning: I don't update frequently. Do not expect it. I'm going through hell at home, probably going to get kicked out in the near future. As in, a couple months' time, maybe weeks if I argue with them. So, if that happens, I'll try to dedicate a bit more time to this. I won't be able to go to college, I'd need a job, and probably a helluva lot of government programs to get me out of a shelter, because I'd be homeless. This is how I take my anger out. Anything graphic will be put on a different site, under my same pen name. Once I have set that up, I'll tell you where it is.

**WARNINGS: LVDM SLASH, DMHP SLASH, mentions of incestuous rape (no scenes), MULTIPLE cases of child abuse/neglect, violence, graphic torture, slightly OOC creature Draco (no worries, no chosen mates or anything with these creatures), creature Bellatrix, & Dark Lord Voldemort, Dark Snape, suicidal thoughts, gore, language, and whatever else I forgot to mention.**

Story Start:

Voldemort wasn't an idiot. He knew the night he returned, that Harry Potter was broken. When he saw a fleeting glimpse of delight at him rising from the cauldron, soon replaced disgust and hatred of Potter himself, he had delved into his mind, eager to figure out what had caused this.

_Maybe there's hope after all. Maybe, if he rules, I can finally do everything they did to me. I can pay them back for every bruise, broken bone, loss of blood, burn, and scar. I can make them feel like I felt, every bloody day in their 'loving care'. They'll at least be treated like the shit they are. That they all are. No one helped me when I screamed. No one believed me. Everyone ignored the signs. Even Dumbledore. And he'd never agree to what I have planned for them. Maybe… maybe the Dark Lord would let him have my revenge, if I-_

_No! I'm with the Light. They saved me, they love me, and I can't betray them. They need me. And Hermione: what would they do to her?! Torture her, kill her, or enslave her. Destroy her. The Weasley's would be killed for being traitors, because that's what they were. I can't… can't let it happen. No matter how much I want revenge, it isn't worth betraying everyone I love. _

Voldemort left his mind quickly, a plan set in place. He would let Potter live. He made sure he lost the duel and let him run. Then, he would need someone to get close to the boy, show him the ways of the dark, and make him realize that there's more to the world than meets the eye. Voldemort had his reasons, and he needed someone intelligent enough to show him that without making it obvious, powerful enough to protect him, and able to get past whatever emotions he may hold towards him, and dedicated enough to not let Potter make mistakes or slip in his allegiances. And he knew the perfect person. He had observed Harry's reactions during several times he had slipped into his head to a blonde who Voldemort found attractive (damn Potter!) as well. His heart had sped up, he blushed, and he stared (while in Potter's head. It was Potter's reactions, not his. Damin it all to hell!) Draco had laid off for a while in his 4th year and had warned the Slytherins to leave the boy alone. When Harry, confused, cornered Draco and asked why he was doing it, he clearly didn't expect the answer he got.

_I saw you after the first task in the health room. The scars… everything became so much clearer. The need to belong: you didn't belong before. No wizard would, with that filth. The loyalty, to people you don't even know: you want to be accepted and loved and will do anything to keep that feeling, even hide who you are. You use your mask to hide what you think won't be accepted, and became the hero, the golden boy, the savior: you just want to fit in. Because what they told you was that if you were normal, you would be loved. But you don't have to be normal, Harry. You can be you, and be accepted. I know you were meant to be a Slytherin. You hide your true self flawlessly to be whatever you're supposed to be. I've done it for years. We all have. We are what society made us. But you… you're special. I don't want you to get hurt again by one of your own, and I'll kill whoever made you hide your true self, because you're being ruined slowly, broken slowly, by this mask they made you wear. And the rest of society, the Light especially, is no better. I'll protect you, Harry, regardless if you feel you need it or not._

Despite the boy had declared he would protect Potter, Voldemort 's respect increased by a thousand. Because while Draco had seemed like a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, Voldemort knew that the boy was a Slytherin through and through. Draco had realized Potter's potential and had accepted him unconditionally, knowing who he was and who he wanted to be, unlike what his 'friends' had done. He saw beyond the mask, beyond what Potter portrayed and what even Voldemort believed about the boy, and came to realizations that were shocking. He found a snake in the lion's den, and instead of yelling it far and wide, he decided to protect what was his. And Potter was a Slytherin despite his protests, and as he knew well, all Slytherins belonged to the current king. Draco had staked his claim by having them stop, maybe explaining some things differently, because there was no way he would tell a secret of his chosen… whatever he was to Draco, and probably controlling them and punishing them if they dared to disobey. He wasn't loyal yet, but that was because he was hurt by them. Lucius did something to him, he knew. He had hinted at it in his speech to Potter, and Voldemort knew that Lucius was stupid enough to do something. Voldemort knew even his father would have been blind not to see his beauty and grew murderous to think of what Lucius had done to HIS Draco.

What Voldemort didn't realize was that his possessive feelings, affection, admiration, and respect were coming from Harry.

He was rudely interrupted from his plans when once one of the foolish Death Eaters sent a killing curse, he turned on him.

"That boy is mine!"

Once Harry disappeared, Bellatrix crucioed the Death Eater.

"Idiot! It was in our Lord's intentions to let the boy live. Do you doubt our Lord's capabilities?! Are you so unintelligent that you believed for a second that a mere boy could defeat Our Lord?!"

"He did it once…" the idiot muttered.

It was then that Voldemort realized that it was Bellatrix's own husband, Rodolphus, who was under the curse. Azkaban clearly had affected him far more than his wife, but he was an idiot before all of that too. Bellatrix, even though she portrayed herself to be insane, was not. It was a mere mask to frighten the enemies, and when she wanted to, she was charming, persuasive, and quite sane. Brilliant, actually. When he was younger, he had found her to be attractive in personality and closest to a match as anyone would ever get... or so he thought. There was one other who was very prominent in his mind. Unfortunately, he never found Bellatrix's gender to be… right for him, or nearly as attractive as his own gender.

"May I, my Lord?" Voldemort heard her say and refocused. He nodded. "After we get out of here. It isn't safe."

Bellatrix sadistic smile grew. She was forced into her marriage and if not for Azkaban, would have been forced into bed and then motherhood. Not that motherhood wouldn't have suited her, but she would never let Lestrange for a moment touch her. He was disgusting, a mockery of a wizard and the lowest of the low in her eyes. He was a pedophile, into incest: he raped his own brother, for Salazar's sake! His brother was a stark contrast, and she thought of him as one of her line. She needed to protect him, and the only way to do that was to accept her role as a dutiful daughter and wife. But now her parents were long dead, her reputation long tarnished by the Light, and her Lord agreed to whatever measures she wanted to punish him by. Oh, she was going to have fun. Just because she was sane… ish, didn't mean that her mask was entirely inaccurate. She was Dark, evil to her core. A black widow. And, well…. A demon. It was why she was so powerful, so Dark, so seductive in her true form. As her father before her had, she kept it from the world, to avoid the lustful stares, gropes, and attempts to woo her. Almost no one knew of it, with the exceptions of Narcissa, Rabastan, her father and mother (who had taken it well, considering), and of course her lord. And Narcissa had turned on her after realizing she was not one as well, and knowing her sister, would do anything to suppress Draco's power. Bellatrix couldn't have that. Narcissa was next on her list, and maybe even her nephews if he had received the same treatment, that she had, long ago. And she didn't doubt for a second that he had been hurt by that poisonous bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Beckons: Chapter Two

A/N: Same summary as before. Same warnings as before.

And I didn't really expect to write the story the way I did. I had everything planned out, and then my muse decided to take over. I need to come up with a new outline, but I got past an obstacle blocking me from finishing the story.

For the most part in this fic, books 1-3 happened as per Mrs. Rowling's writings. However, I changed the 4th a bit. Bellatrix is back, right away. Voldemort managed to summon the Death Eater's in Azkaban to his side. I'll explain more later as I talk about the Dark Mark. Harry is abused. Draco is abused as well. Draco is also going to be OOC totally, and Voldemort as well. Let's face it: none of this would happen in the books that JK wrote, especially if the characters remained the same. Harry also is beginning to hate Muggles. Draco is also a lot more mature, intelligent, and observant than in the books, for obvious reasons.

Scenes are cut out from this because they don't fit with the guidelines. If you want to read the story without me censoring myself, I have created an account on adult fanfiction . net under the penname angel_eyes525. I will upload them once I write the scenes and figure out how to use that site, so expect that up in under 2 weeks (yeah. Not the best at figuring out how to work a site). Updates to both sites should be within days of each other and also should be on the same chapter, but the stories will be almost the same, minus heavy censoring and cut out scenes in this one by me. So, you aren't going to miss anything but graphic details if you choose to read the one on this site only, however, I like me uncensored better, so I'd recommend looking at the other site at least once. I will mention when I'm cutting out a scene so you can go straight to the other site and read it if you want to.

This story focuses on Bellatrix, Draco, Harry, Snape (and a huge OC cast of Snapes), Luna, an OC named Aella (no, I won't make this into a Mary Sue), and Voldemort quite a bit. They are going to be the most developed of all my characters. This isn't a fic for Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, or Light in general lovers. This is a very dark fic. I've warned you. Again, I wanted a lot of OC's, so any character you don't recognize from HP is mine. And this chapter actually got me to laugh. I had so much fun with it. Hope you like it.

As for why I'm updating so fast: I liked the response I got. I loved getting the alerts, and a review from talltree-san (thank you for your kind words and sympathy, and for taking the time to review). So thanks to all of you guys for reading it. If you could though and have something nice to say or suggestions, please review. I'm not requiring it at all to keep updating, but it brightens my day and makes me want to keep going with the story. Even if you don't want to review but have an account and want to follow my story, please do. Those alerts made my month (sadly). So, thanks. I appreciate it. Yesterday was the best day I've had in a long time because of you guys.

Chapter 2:

**The First Step of Revenge, Bellatrix Style**

"Narcy! I'm home!" Bellatrix cooed in a baby voice, as she flung open the door and strode in the Malfoy Manor.

She was greeted with a curse by Narcissa.

"Oh, sister dear, didn't you miss me? All those years in Azkaban made me think a great deal about you." Bella's poisoned honey voice came, and Narcissa wanted to flee as she realized that those thoughts couldn't have been happy, and Bellatrix was the sort who would plan out revenge. "Oh, and Lucius. Because _I _didn't torture the Longbottoms. And somehow they thought it was me. I figure you were trying to get me out of the way, and you thought Azkaban would do that. The Dark Lord doesn't like traitors, or liars."

"But let's talk about MY nephew, shall we? I want to see him. The Dark Lord thinks he shows great promise and has a task for him."

"I haven't seen him since the Quidditch World Cup." Narcissa said dismissively. "Now leave."

Bellatrix knew then that Draco must have reached his inheritance early. Narcissa would have never tossed her child out on the street had he been a _normal wizard._ She sneered then, and grabbed her knife, pressing it against Narcissa's neck.

"You know where he is. Tell me, or I'll ruin everything that makes you so… normal, like you want to be. I'll gorge your eyes out, part of the way, but leave them hanging with a spell that will make it so they will never fully be cut off, and make sure you can see out of them, see the looks people give you of fear and disgust. I'll carve a pattern in your cheeks, cut out that tongue that spews such nasty words and abuse, decorate your body with pretty scars everywhere so no part of you could ever be seen without making someone run. Your hair will be cursed to turn into snakes, your hearing uncommonly good so you can hear the whispers. I'll cut your fingers off so you can never hurt my nephew again. I'll bind your magic. Lucius would kick you to the curb like you did to your only son. Do you want that fate? Because I'd be oh so willing to give it to you. Tell me, or I'll start. And I don't know if I'd stop."

Narcissa shook horrifically and wet herself. She had never seen her sister like this except to her enemies. Now she knew what it was like. "H-h-h-he's, he's"

"Yes? Where?"

"With Aella Prince." She passed out.

Bellatrix looked ashamed of her own bloodline.

"Such filth." She said, stepping over her sister.

She smiled wickedly and took a picture, then called Dobby. "Send this to Witch Weekly under the slam/ gossip section. Tell the witch in charge that Narcissa Malfoy got what was coming to her from her dear sister, who loved her more than anything until Narcissa decided to frame her and send her to Azkaban, and file an investigation into what really happened to the Longbottoms. Tell her that Bellatrix, the Demon heiress of the Black family is back and will get her revenge. And also, tell her that Narcissa abandoned her only son and left him to fend for himself when he became the Demon Heir of the Malfoy family, because he was different and better than her, and she's no better than a muggle."

Bellatrix grinned. She knew that the Wizarding World valued children and family above everything and would destroy Narcissa. But hopefully not too soon, because Bella had so much she wanted to do. This was just the beginning of the end of Narcissa Malfoy's perfect life. Oh, she was looking forward to the next couple years, especially the revenge Draco would get. And in the end, everything she had threatened to do to Narcissa before she passed out would happen to her. Narcissa would regret the day she had tried to ruin two demons. But now, Bella had her beloved nephew to find. Beloved just because he was exactly like her, a demon. They were going to have so much fun.

….

**The Dark Lord**

"Fuck yeah! Take that, Aella!"

"Watch your tongue, you son of a bitch! Your spellwork is shoddy at best!"

"Then why am I beating you?!"

"You'll pay for that, asshole! Crucio!"

"You need to put more force in it! Put emotion in it! You have to want me to feel pain. You have to want me to scream!"

"I'm the teacher, not you, idiot!"

"Hahaha! I win!"

"That was a cheap shot and you know it! Let me go!"

The Dark Lord paused outside the door, surprised at what he was hearing. Was Draco Malfoy BEATING the world's youngest and one of the best death duelists in over a century?

He knocked.

"Come in if you wish to die a slow and painful death!" Was the answer.

Voldemort walked in, and stopped, a smirk on his face at the two demons faces. The blood was rapidly draining from their faces, and they bowed. Well Draco did and Aella was forced to.

"So. When were you planning on killing me, and how?" Voldemort… joked.

"Holy shit! Did he just-"

"He did!"

"The Dark Lord just cracked a joke!"

"I'm sorry about this. Draco babbles when he gets horny and nervous."

"Fuck you, Aella!"

"That's sexual harassment, my Lord! Kill him first!"

"She's ordering you around! Torture her, then kill her slowly!"

Voldemort started laughing. "That would ruin my plans. I'd have to plot again. And Severus would be doing your task, Draco, which would be… ewww. Bad image."

Draco, when realizing he wasn't going to die, calmed down.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Potter." Voldemort smirked at Draco's look and how the boy started to blush and stutter. "You're right, Ms. Prince, about the babbling."

Aella giggled.

Draco glared at her and stopped babbling. "Again, Aella. Fuck… you."

"Actually, that isn't it the requirements… fucking Potter, I mean. Though if you do, you have to show me the memory. You just have to get Potter to turn Dark."

"Potter, dark? Are you insane?" Aella asked the Dark Lord.

"Why yes, Ms. Prince, and I'm going to curse you if you question me. While I am behaving nicely right now, I am very much able to change my attitude towards you quickly. The results will not be as pleasant." Voldemort said dangerously.

Aella shut up.

"As to why I'm being so nice… I found out some things about you two. You show more promise than most. As you know, we all have masks. The crazy, sociopathic, psychopathic monster is my particular favorite to use. You are among the privileged few to see the real me. If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Understand."

"Yes, Master!"

Aella waggled her eyebrows at Draco suggestively. Draco blushed and vowed to never show Aella his erotica he wrote again, or anything regarding kinky sex fantasies of his.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have to hard of a time with this. Use whatever method of gaining Potter's trust you can. I'd go with sex though." Voldemort said, running his eyes up and down the blonde's frame suggestively, then walked out.

"I think the Dark Lord is hitting on you."

"Crucio!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams followed Voldemort out of the three story house.

Voldemort chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 Redone (old chapter is gone)

The Dark Beckons: Chapter 3 redo

**A/N: Same summary as before. Same warnings as before.**

**This is a redo of chapter 3.**

**And I didn't really expect to write the story the way I did. I had everything planned out, and then my muse decided to take over. I need to come up with a new outline, but I got past an obstacle blocking me from finishing the story.**

**To clear things up:**

**Bellatrix is the daughter of a demon/incubus (Cygnus Black) and a woman other than Druella. How the demon inheritance works is: magic chooses the best one from a demon's brood. Bellatrix and Narcissa, while having the same mother, are completely different, and magic chose Bellatrix as the heir and a demon, while Narcissa is considered weaker and inferior by her family. Narcissa hates Bellatrix and demons in general because of her jealousy. This is why Lucius and Narcissa behave horribly to Dark creatures. Now Draco, while being from a mother and father who weren't demons, had a grandfather and aunt who were, and has a chance of receiving the demon inheritance. In the Dark culture, because demons were so valuable in the war and powerful, they are considered as higher in status than wizards. Because of their tempting appearances and seductive magic, they typically don't show themselves or reveal to anyone what they are. Bellatrix looks like a normal witch until she transforms, which she will at some point. I didn't expect to write it like this or even make Bella into a creature, but once I get an idea in my head, I put it down. And why yes, I made up all this stuff. I'm not sticking to traditional incubus ideas, but MAKING IT UP. So, don't bother correcting me on that.**

**For the most part in this fic, books 1-3 happened as per Mrs. Rowling's writings. However, I changed the 4****th**** a bit. Bellatrix is back, right away. Voldemort managed to summon the Death Eater's in Azkaban to his side. I'll explain more later as I talk about the Dark Mark. Harry is abused. Draco is abused as well. Draco is also going to be OOC totally, and Voldemort a bit as well. Let's face it: none of this would happen in the books that JK wrote, especially if the characters remained the same. Harry also is beginning to hate Muggles. Draco is also a lot more mature, intelligent, and observant than in the books, for obvious reasons. **

Story Start/ Flashback:

Deep down, he knew it was because of the blonde Slytherin that he was still bothering to get up and get through the day. He had promised him a new life, a better life. He had said he'd feel loved and meant it. Harry had been a fool to turn him down, and he knew it. At the time, he had thought it was just empty promises to get him on the Dark side, but when he saw the sadness on Draco's face as well as the loss, he knew it wasn't.

Ron had walked in on that, and Draco immediately put his own mask up and sneered at Ron with contempt, not even bothering to hide his disgust for the traitor. He looked away after that, making him know that he wasn't worth his time. Ron turned red, and then Draco turned to Harry and said: "The offer still stands and always will, Harry."

He left the compartment. Ron looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Honestly Harry, you should know better than to be around a slimy snake. You never know when they can turn on you."

Harry tried to mask his anger at the tone Ron had used. It was like Ron was talking to a young child or someone completely daft and not his 'best friend'. Furthermore, it hurt like hell when he remembered that he had almost been one of those 'slimy snakes' too. His 'friend' knew it. He had told him that once, and it had caused Ron to turn his back on him permanently. Harry didn't even know why he took Ron back. Probably because it was Light to forgive, and Dark to hold grudges. But Harry could barely look at Ron without wanting to hurt him. He had betrayed him far too many times for him to ever trust him again. And who decided to comfort him? The 'slimy snakes' that Ron hated.

"_Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" a soft, sweet voice asked Harry._

_Harry turned around, and immediately drew his wand at the Slytherin girl. She was his enemy, and she was mocking him!_

_"Harry, love, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. You look so broken right now, and Dray forbade me to anyway. I'm here to protect you while Draco's away. Come here, love." She said softly. "Sister will hurt whoever made you cry."_

_Harry couldn't help but be shocked. Angel Frost, one of the most feared Slytherins in the entire school thanks to being a trained death duelist since her 6__th__ year (which, was this year), which was another way of saying she was a Dark witch, murderer, sadist, and torturer; powerful, brilliant, and terrifying; was comforting him, a clear member of the Light?! Death duelists were executioners in the wizarding world, and they killed the dregs of (in her case) American society on the magical version of the television for entertainment purposes. They didn't have Azkaban. They had a dueling ring. They would be given their wands and if they could kill their executioner, they would be safe from Azkaban, but forced into labor. If they couldn't… well, the others weren't called death duelists for nothing. _

_Harry had watched her duel once, because Professor Ember, their new dueling and defense teacher had taken them on a field trip. She was fucking brilliant. Her spellcasting was effortless, her knowledge of curses, healing spells, and everything in between better than even Hermione could accomplish; and her power was addicting. Her magic rolled off her in waves and it was so perfect, so intoxicating, that he didn't want to leave her side. Until he realized that he was enjoying watching her sadistic smile, listening to the screams and cackles, and hearing her taunt her prey. He was horrified._

"_You're going to protect me?! Not kill me, like you did to that wizard in the ring?"_

"_That wizard deserved everything he got and more. Do you know what he did?"_

_Harry shook his head._

"_That man brutally raped a 10 year old witch and left her for dead in the snow, and if it weren't for a passerby, she would have been dead in minutes. He first broke her legs when she tried to run, then every bone in her wrists, yes, both of them, when she tried to push the piece of shit away. He kept her awake using a spell, and he forced her mouth open and gave her an obedience potion that would keep her mind as her own but force her body to do whatever he told her to do. He made her perform oral on him, beg him to fuck her and made her come every time she felt like crying, and finally filled her with his seed. When the potion wore off, she would have committed suicide if she was strong enough. After she was healed, she was told she was pregnant. She hated herself, but carried the baby to full term. Then, after the baby was old enough to not need her milk or formula, she killed herself. She never had a chance. Do you know who the girl was?"_

_Harry was shaking his head rapidly, rage filling him at the man he once felt pity for._

"_She was my baby sister. Her name was Vivian Embers. The rapist was backed by the Order of the Phoenix, because 'that's what should happen to all children of Death Eaters, because they're all scum.' Their words, Harry. That's the Light for you."_

_Harry wished he could forget everything he heard and dismiss it as a lie, but he knew it could be true. The Light was just as brutal as the Dark: wasn't that shown by Crouch and Moody? And he knew if they hated the parents enough, they could stand for anything happening to them and their family, because 'that's how they all must be, and they're all Dark and evil'. _

_And he knew Angel's decision to become a Death Duelist was brilliant. She wasn't evil: she just wanted to avenge her sister's death, and the best way to do that was to make sure she couldn't get put in Azkaban. She went about it the legal way, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. It was a foolproof plan._

_Angel was about to cry herself, but Harry held her tight. _

"_I believe you, sister."_

_And he did. He began trusting Angel with everything. Angel hoped that he could eventually trust Draco and her Lord._

"They've been around us for months, protecting us. I think they would have turned on us already." Harry pointed out. He couldn't hide his rage. "Unless they're more like you and turn away as soon as the going gets tough or something happens they don't like."

Ron's whole face flushed bright red. "I told you I was sorry!"

Angel Frost suddenly appeared in front of them, completely furious. Harry smiled at the beautiful curly golden haired and wide blue eyed girl.

"Clearly you aren't. You wouldn't be treating Harry as inferior to you, or in words you CAN understand, like shit. You have 30 seconds to leave, or you'll find yourself in the dueling ring with me. C'mon Harry. Let's go to our compartment."

"Having a girl fight your battles for you, Potter? You're SO brave. And a Slytherin as well? All you are is a traitor." Ron said with his stupid Gryffindor 'bravery' or recklessness, his face pale at the threat.

"How am I a traitor just for having a friend who happens to be s Slytherin? You need to look up the word traitor, Ron. It'll describe someone more like you than me." Harry spat, then moved towards Angel.

"Alright, let's go. You're sitting in our compartment, Harry. I don't trust Weasley, and I won't let you out of my sight."

Sometimes she took her job to extremes, Harry thought, but agreed because if he didn't, she would drag him with her and stun him if he struggled. Sometimes she was a bit… crazy. But knowing her now, she knew that crazy almost ran in her blood. Her mom (Annabelle) had been blood-adopted as a sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was a Lovegood before that. There were two sides of the Lovegood family, as were with almost any wizarding family: the Light side, and the Darker than Dark side. The Light had cast all of the Dark members of the family off the tree, so Bellatrix wanted to make sure that her best friend got an inheritance… not that the Light side of the Lovegoods were rich enough to give their remaining kids squat. Aside from the Lovegoods, she had Black blood as well. And Harry knew that Sirius even wasn't entirely sane as a youth…

Harry felt himself be ushered into a compartment full of Slytherins, and Luna Lovegood and got nervous. What if he messed up? He knew how to be a Gryffindor, but nothing about being a Slytherin. However, the majority of them smiled, with the exception of Pansy, who Angel glared at. Pansy's evil look lasted all of 2 seconds until she faked a smile at Harry. Harry snickered… Pansy was such a wimp. Then Angel looked at him and he faked a smile at her too. He wasn't going to be cursed, thank you very much. Angel WAS a sadist.

"Pansy. Sit somewhere else, or apologize to Harry for being the bitch that you look like." Angel ordered, her normally sweet voice vicious, and the whole compartment laughed. Luna clapped her hands in gleeful anticipation. "You don't want to resemble my cousin's would-be pathetic attackers the second we knew we could get away with it, do you? Who knows? It may be an improvement on your features… well, having nothing at all would be an improvement as well, so that's not saying much."

Pansy wasn't as bad of an idiot as Ron. She at least knew when to shut up and when to take orders. So she calmed herself down and apologized to Harry, knowing then that there was no way she could ever get revenge without being severely hurt or even killed by Angel or Draco. Draco had claimed Harry as his, and Angel had assumed the role of mother and protector. Once they decided on something, they would stick to it. And Pansy had no wish to be killed.

"Sorry Potter." The entire compartment laughed as it looked like Pansy had been forced to eat acid instead of be nice to Harry. Pansy glared.

"You'll have to prove it to me before I accept it. I don't forgive easily."

"What about with Weasley?" Pansy asked before she could stop herself.

"I will NEVER forgive him." Harry said slowly, angrily.

Pansy nodded. This part of Potter she could respect a bit. He wasn't as blindly loyal as she thought.

"I'm sorry for judging you so poorly. You're a bit better than what I thought. However, I don't give out respect to those who don't earn it. You'll have to prove yourself as well. It's Slytherin 101." Pansy said bravely.

Harry then nodded. Maybe Pansy wasn't hopeless.

"I'll prove myself to your whole house. This I swear."

"I look forward to that day." Pansy stated, then sat back down in her side of the compartment.

Harry looked around. Draco wasn't there yet, however, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore (Theo) Nott, were, all of Malfoy's closest friends. Harry had realized that Goyle and Crabbe thanks to Angel's daily gossip, were nothing more than servants, the lowest of all in the Slytherins, with good reason. They could barely string three words together, and could never be trusted, as their parents had ratted out names of several Death Eaters that would have gone free. Draco kept them close to keep an eye on them normally, but over the years had assigned people to watch them and make sure they don't do anything stupid. The assigned people were normally the children of the Death Eater's that had been sent to Azkaban thanks to the Crabbes and Goyles. To the majority of the Slytherins, they were scum and were treated as such in the common room, but in public, Slytherins put up a united front and are forced to form a 'truce' of sorts until they are only among themselves.

Blaise, Theo, and Daphne smiled at Harry. They had watched over Harry as well, taking turns with Angel. Although they weren't nearly as close to Harry as Angel was, because of Theo's quietness, Blaise's sometimes icy personality until he got to know someone, they were friendly with each other. Daphne was closer to Harry than Blaise and Theo were, because she let go of her mask in front of him. Daphne was over-talkative, hyper, a pervert, and slightly obsessed with herself; but that somehow made Harry warm up to her. She was hilarious. And she was more than capable of protecting Harry.

…

**Present Time:**

"BOY! Get your ass down here and make us breakfast!" Vernon yelled.

I sighed and went downstairs quickly.

"What took you so long?! Hurry up!" Dudley whined.

I knew I took less than a minute to go downstairs, so I rolled my eyes. Big mistake.

Vernon caught me doing that and immediately turned red. He grabbed the frying pan I was using which was burning hot, and whacked me with the bottom of it. I screamed because it hurt so fucking bad, and curled up on the ground.

"Shut up! The neighbors will hear!" Vernon yelled.

A blasting noise was heard, and I saw the door break apart.

"Touch Harry again, and I'll kill you, you fucking piece of filth!"

"Malfoy?" I whispered.

"Hey, love. Stay with me." He said kindly to me, and Vernon glared.

"Who're you to order me around, faggot!"

Draco took out a huge knife and pressed it to Vernon's throat. "Call me that again, and I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth. You're absolutely nothing to me. The only reason Harry is letting you do this is because he can't get away with killing you, and he doesn't yet have the stomach for it. I have no such qualms, and I would love nothing more than to mutilate you and torture you for daring to touch a wizard. And he's not only a wizard. He's mine." Draco hissed.

"I'll give you 3 days to move. Get as far away from me as fucking possible, because I will hunt you down and destroy you. I will make you pay for everything you've done. I will ruin your perfect little life. I will crush you until you beg for death, and then I will leave you broken and unable to feel anything but misery and pain. This I promise. You'd better hope that I never see you again. Pray to whatever God you have. You'll need a miracle to get away from me."

Draco backed away from Vernon but trained his wand on him, then went to me.

"Love, let's get out of this hellhole. You'll never have to go back here again. And you need to be healed."

I nodded weakly as Draco picked me up and took me into a car. Then, my world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Beckons Chapter 4

A/N:

I know I'm repeating myself a bit, and I'm sorry to those who this doesn't apply to, but I'm a bit annoyed that some people don't get this: **I will not put any sex scenes on this site. This one doesn't need any of those scenes, however, there will be some on a different site. So, for anyone who doesn't like slash or the pairing, no worries. The most will be kissing, which can be skipped. I DO NOT WANT MY ACCOUNT OR THIS FICTION TO BE DELETED, which is why I'm refusing to put that in there. Anyone who just wants to read smut with no plot, just leave. Every chapter is important, so don't skip it.**

**I'm sorry about not updating for a while. I am going through a depression right now, because my fiancé broke up with me. He lied about loving me and wanted a fwb instead of a relationship. He acted like everything was fine and that he loved me, but it was an act. I know its not much of an excuse, but forgive me. **

**I updated chapter 3 and deleted the old chapter, so give it a read please if you started before I updated (update was 12/23/2012).**

**Chapter Start: Saving You/ Draco's POV:**

I drove as fast as I could to Spinners End, hoping I had time to heal him before I lost control and turned back to kill the filth that dared to touch what is MINE.

Luckily, there was no one to stop me, and I made it to Sev's house without a scratch on me.

"Draco, what in Salazar's name is going on?!" Snape asked, wide-eyed as he took in the broken body of Harry.

"Use a diagnostic spell and get your strongest healing potions! Now!" I yelled, the demon coming through.

Sev quickly ran to get the things I requested, and I took off Harry's clothes so it wouldn't interfere with what I was about to do, but I stopped when I saw what the filth had done to him. Scars marred the boy's body, the word Freak cut into his flesh at least ten times. Burns covered his body, not just from the pan. Pokers, probably. There were whip marks, bruises, and cuts all over.

"Holy shit…" Severus whispered as he came back, eyes fixed on the boy he tormented through the years. "I never knew… how could I not have seen the signs? I've helped so many, but the one who needs it most went untreated. I could have saved him."

"There's still time left, but not if you don't hurry the fuck up!" I snapped at him.

Harry whimpered at the sound.

"Don't hurt me." Harry whispered.

"I won't, love. Just keep looking into my eyes." I whispered, my attention fixed on him.

Severus whispered the diagnostic spell, and then almost lost it.

"Rape, Draco. He was raped."

My anger reached a level it had never been at, but I focused my magic on healing him.

"Don't worry, love. I've done this before, and it won't hurt a bit. Trust me." I said as he tried moving away from me, because he felt my anger.

Harry nodded weakly, and I began healing him. Burn healing charms, spells that got rid of scars, mild healing spells for the bruises, internal healing charms, spells that would heal his bones… every healing spell that I knew was used, and all were needed.

Harry had passed out again, but he would live.

… Voldemort's POV:

I knew something was horribly wrong. Draco's perfect Malfoy mask had slipped, and his magic was like an inferno. He also had forgotten to knock and barged in on me. He paused in the doorway as he stared at me. I couldn't blame him. Gone was the body I was forced into from the ritual, and in its place was my old looks at age 20.

"Draco, what in Salazar's name is going on?" I asked. I needed to hear this.

"My plans have changed. I need a lot more time than anticipated. Harry… he was raped. He'll have extreme trust issues, as well as be completely reluctant to have any sort of physical relationship with me. I need to prove to him that I'll protect him and I can be trusted before I try anything remotely romantic. I was hoping that his teenage hormones would make it easy to get him in my bed, but now I know it won't happen that quickly." Draco said, pausing to let me soak in the information.

I know I'm evil, sadistic, a monster, but I never would condone rape. Torture, yes, because Veritserum was way too expensive and annoying to make in mass quantities, and it relaxed me. Murder, yes. It's war. But RAPE? My followers would be tortured to insanity if they so much as touched a person sexually who wasn't willing to do anything like that.

"What's more… I think the Light knows. There's a Squib down the road who monitors Harry for Dumbledore. And I had to stun a couple wizards who were watching through a window. Unless you sent men out there, I think it was the Order." Draco almost lost control, and his glamours slipped completely. His body filled out and grew taller, became muscular, strong, and powerful. His eyes glowed and became blood red, his hair was as black as night, his skin cleared up and became tan. Black wings grew out of his back, pushing through his shirt and ripping it. Draco immediately took it off, and I sucked in a breath, my rage momentarily forgotten as I saw the perfection that Draco displayed. If he looked good before, he was flat-out the most beautiful thing that ever existed now. If his magic was powerful before, it was as strong as mine now. I looked away, and then I remembered what he said.

"We'll destroy them. The squib, the Dursleys, and the Order members." I said.

"Master? If I may suggest something…" Draco asked, his voice trailing off a bit, undoubtedly because he was afraid that suggesting something would be defying me.

"Go on."

"I think Harry could become a valuable asset on the Dark Side. Maybe we can use the Dursleys to help him along the path. I was already planning on telling him that Dumbledore knew everything, and that he would be sent back to the Dursleys if we stayed put. We'll be on the run and I'll show him what the Dark side really is like, rather than the lies he was fed, and teach him some spells. Once he trusts me, I'll ask him what he wants to happen to the Dursleys. Once he says that, I'll offer to do that to them, maybe use a compulsion to have him say yes, and then convince him to go along with me by telling him that Dumbledore will take him back to them unless we kill them. If they're dead, they can't do anything to him anymore. I think I can get him to participate. The Darker his magic is, the more draw he'll have to the Dark side, and the more hatred he'll have for the Light. Murder and torture will be the perfect way to help him fall." Draco explained.

I nodded. "Brilliant, Draco. Put that plan in action."

Draco nodded, relieved.

"If you'll excuse me, my Lord, Harry should be waking up soon. The potion should be wearing off, and he might need a couple pain relievers."

"One more thing. Other injuries?"

Draco passed me a list.

"You may leave." I said, focusing on it as I dismissed Draco.

The list was three pages. Broken bones, incorrectly healed, and in every area that could be broken without killing or paralyzing him. His bones and muscles were weak and fragile from malnutrition. He was cut with a knife all over, whipped with belts, burned with pokers, scarred, beaten with a bat, and raped multiple times, starting at age four. I grew angrier and angrier as I read on. Enemy or not, Potter was a child. He was supposed to be loved, honored, cherished, and instead was treated as if he was nothing but a punching bag and a slut. The Wizarding World cherished above all else family and children, and the Dark Side cherished them even more. It was the reason that I never tried taking on Hogwarts: too many would resist and be killed. The reason I wanted to become a teacher was so I could influence them and later on take Hogwarts with little bloodshed. Yes, I tried to kill Harry, but painlessly. The killing curse is probably the most humane way to go. And as a baby, he wouldn't be able to know what was happening. Of course, the plan backfired and I had about a 13 year setback. If I knew that Harry would have lived and been treated like this, I would have tried to mold him like I'm doing now. He wasn't really an enemy, just a pawn. And I would take that control from Dumbledore. Well, Draco would. I had full confidence in Draco, as odd as it might be. Potter's feelings toward him may be why, but I can handle that. It feels way too damn good to try and stop those feelings, and it killing either Potter or Draco would be very counter-productive. Once Potter is on my side, most of the Wizarding World would follow him.

"Harry, I have no idea how you haven't turned out just like me. We are more alike than you think… far more than I ever thought possible. For your sake, I hope you follow Draco to the Dark Side. This will never happen to you again if I have a say." Oddly enough, I meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Beckons Chapter 5

AN:

The quick update (for me) is due to the wonderful response I got. I love everyone who read, reviewed, favorite me or the story, and followed me or the story. You guys are awesome. I just found it odd that most of the people who did that don't live in the US, because before when I was on this site I had mainly US readers. Also, thanks to everyone who helped me through the break-up by sending me a nice review. My depression is over, due also to the wonderful response from men on a dating site to me. I've got quite a few dates to go on… once I subscribe to the site.

I know how horribly OOC Voldemort seems. Its needed for the story. Harry would never work with Voldemort if he was his insane, completely evil self and had no redeeming qualities. Plus, in the Harry Potter series, the evil characters weren't followed as much or shown as anything but evil. My versions of the characters are as a mix of good and evil… even Voldemort and Bellatrix have to have something good about them. And as the Dark Side is my main focus, they will be shown as that. I chose to have Voldemort actually care about children. Now, adults… he couldn't care less about, unless they're certain followers. He still will be sadistic and evil. Just not to kids. It kind of makes sense for Voldemort to care about the abused, as I think he might have been treated badly at the orphanage (No one is born evil. There has to be a lot of things done to make them that way). He sees a bit of himself in Harry. Also, the more influence Harry's feeling and thoughts are on Voldemort, the more he will change. No worries, Voldemort will never go Light, and I'm not switching it so that the Dark is good and the Light is evil.

Review replies:

Tinyscribbles80: Yeah… sorry the chapter was so short. I hadn't updated in a while, so I needed to give you guys something. This chapter will be much longer. And I hope love will find me soon. I joined … so hopefully something will pan out.

Talltree-san: Thanks. I was thinking about adding the cookies part but it would ruin the mood of it. And I know he was a scumbag. I'm at the point where I wonder what I ever saw in him. Your review made me smile, and I hope my Prince Charming comes soon!

Hotkittengirl: Sorry. That would be giving away way too many important scenes. I wish I could answer, but the best I can say is wait and see.

Older Reviews (Chapter 3):

Hotkittengirl: same as above.

Amaya2278: You're welcome! And I believe most people would try and kill that guy. At least, that's what I got from the reviews.

Talltree-san: Oh, that's not the last time you will see the Dursley's. Have patience… their time will come, and it will be a bloodbath. Revenge is sweet. And Ron is always an ass in my stories. I just hate the guy. A

Chapter Start **The Truth. Harry's POV:**

"Afternoon, love. Good to see you awake and healed. You kind of scared me for a bit." A voice said cheerfully from a chair by my bed.

I looked, and oddly, I saw Drake right by me.

"I took the liberty of fixing your eyesight."

"Umm… thanks." I whispered shyly. Then I remembered what he said about healing me, and my eyes widened. "You… you know…?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. If I knew what was happening, I would have taken you out of there as soon as I could have. I decided to check on you because you hadn't been answering my letters. Did you know there were wizards outside your window during when that piece of filth hit you with that pan?"

I looked at him, shocked.

"I take that as a no. I recognized my dear cousin, Nymphadora, and her partner, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as Moody, and some woman down the street from you."

"Arabella Fig." I muttered.

"Right. Anyway, they saw everything. They didn't even look worried. They weren't going to step in, but they saw me and I had to stun them. Then I blasted open the door and took you to Sev's house."

"Wait… why weren't they going to help? Were they Death Eaters?" I asked, upset.

"The Dark Lord would have been with them. And as weird as it may sound, the Dark Side values children and would have stepped in to save any child regardless of who they are or their beliefs. Plus, they were Muggles, so they would have jumped at the chance to kill the abusers. So, I doubt it. Plus, the group was talking about Dumbledore as if he was a God, and Death Eaters despise Dumbledore as a whole. They were talking about being assigned to this, and mentioned some stuff about an Order of the Phoenix. Sev's been in it, and he told me that they're a group to stop Voldemort. As to why they didn't help? I have no idea. I thought Dumbledore was on your side, and he would have them protect you. But they did nothing."

"He knows about my abuse, you know. I told him a while back. And he said I was exaggerating and not to be ridiculous. Poppy helped me with the potions. It's what kept me alive." I said. "I hate him. Now more than ever. He's going to send me back if he finds me."

"I won't let him. And, I've got a plan. How do you feel about an interview?" Draco asked, a wicked grin on his face that, after I thought it over, I mirrored.

… **It's Gossip Time: Article One:**

The Truth: Abuse, Neglect, Slander, Lies. Sirius Black is innocent, The Minister is Sacked, Dumbledore is charged with Neglect, And Voldemort is Back! All Verified!

By: Belinda Gwendolyn Caliran

My dear readers… I have never been as shocked in my life. I write to you today as a woman whose world has turned upside-down by what I now know must be the truth about Harry Potter and his living conditions. Harry Potter has not only been neglected and mistreated, but abused. It is a wonder that he is as strong and as sweet as he is today. We have neglected our hero, the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord. We have mistreated him as well, by printing lies and slander on a day-to-day basis. We have failed him.

I was contacted last week by owl, by none other than Harry Potter's best friend, Draco Malfoy. Yes, you heard right: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who are currently under investigation by the Auror Department for the possibility of having Imperioed, Confunded, and forcibly causing the infamous Death Queen, Bellatrix Lestrange, to murder and torture hundreds of people, as well as been suspected Death Eaters; is the best friend of Harry Potter. The next article will cover that tomorrow.

In the letter, Draco explained his rescue of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He had befriended Harry when he had lost everyone he thought was his friends because he was forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When the going got tough, he assigned his friends to keep watch over Harry, refusing to leave his side after the tasks, and sent letters to make sure he was alright over the holidays. When Harry stopped answering, Draco feared the worst and asked Angel Frost, the death duelist, to take him to Harry's residence. Draco ran to the house, where he saw four people: a squib and three Aurors, watching through a window as Harry Potter was hit with a frying pan that was heated on the stove for quite a while. The Aurors did nothing, so Draco ran to Harry's rescue, as Angel cursed the Aurors for not helping the victim of a pathetic excuse of a human being. Draco grabbed Harry and took him to a safe place to heal him, and what he saw shocked him. Harry was horrifically malnourished to the point of starving, very frail and weak, and broken. He had scars on his back and all over his body from being whipped, burned, and beat, and the word Freak cut into his flesh. Not only that, but a scan revealed fractures, internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and internal bruising. Draco and the esteemed Potion Master Severus Snape worked into the night to save the Boy-Who-Lived, who would have died if he had went without treatment for much longer.

In the end of the letter, Draco mentioned that Harry was willing to do an interview, and I jumped at the chance. Here is the rest of my interview:

Belinda: Hello, Harry. Please sit down.

Harry: Thank you, Belinda. Shall we start?  
Belinda: You look well.

Harry smiled.

Harry: Draco takes care of me. His healing was amazing, and the Nutrition and other Potions he makes me take have done wonders to me.

Belinda: What is your relationship with the young Malfoy heir? He didn't mention much in his letter.

Harry: Really, really good friends. He protects me and cares about me, more than anyone else has ever done. He saved my life. I owe him everything. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him.

Belinda: You said more than what others have done? Even more than your friends and the Headmaster?

_Harry's smile vanished._

Harry: The Headmaster knew of my abuse. I told him last year, and he told me not to exaggerate or be ridiculous. Even with Madam Promfey backing me up and showing him proof, he did nothing. He sent me back year after year. In fact, he's the reason why I grew up there. I was supposed to live with my godfather, Sirius Black, who was wrongly accused of killing 13 Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and betraying my parents. He was thrown into jail without a fair trial: in fact, he had no trial at all. I know Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent. He did the Fidilius Charm on my parents home both times, first when Sirius was made the Secret Keeper, and then when Sirius convinced my parents to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Sirius couldn't have told a soul about my parents, because the spell hides the secret in a person of their choosing: Peter, and no one else can speak of the secret. Only he could have, and he had to be willing. Pettigrew betrayed my parents and when Sirius cornered him, blew up the street, killed the Muggles, cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat, his Animagus form. A form shows a lot about a person. Anyway, Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial while the real murderer went did nothing, and let an innocent man almost lose his soul. I have no idea why he was so adamant about putting me with the Dursley's. All I know is that he let me be abused and sent me back, knowingly. He's a madman. He should be in Azkaban.

_At this point, my jaw dropped. My disbelief showed, then Harry grabbed a bottle out of his pocket._

Harry: This is Veritiserum, a powerful truth serum. I can't lie. I'll repeat it after taking it.

_I sent for an Auror team which verified it, and Harry took it. He repeated word for word what he told me. The team and I_ _were stunned, and then all but one of the Aurors went to the Ministry._ _Later on, we would find out that Sirius Black is found innocent on all charges and is a free man. Dumbledore is also being charged with neglect of a minor. During his trial, he will be unable to go out of Ministry quarters. He has been sacked from Hogwarts, and all his positions and titles have been removed. _

_Harry had one Auror stay to hear the last bit._

Harry: Pettigrew brought Voldemort back. I watched him return. He killed Cedric Diggory and almost killed me. I managed to escape just in time.

_The Veritiserum was still in effect. _

_End Interview._

This interview revealed many things. We must prepare for war: both on Dumbledore and on Voldemort. We are not safe. We have been lied to. And we need to put our faith in the hands of Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Beckons Chapter 6

A/N:

Hermione is now Darkish. I was going to have her turn on Harry, but I love her as a character, and couldn't do it. I need to change a lot now.

I decided to say screw it and write a lemon. It's not too graphic, so its not really the best. It's my first time writing one, so be nice.

Also, check out my forum. I'm working on it with Aella Rosalina (the link to her profile and prompt is on my profile. Her story Cry For Me Baby is awesome). We have a contest up, and a co-writing opportunity: the forum is under the link forum/The-Extra-Hands-Harry-Potter-Fanfiction-Group/123388/.

I have a new story, Masks, which I think you should check out as well. It's pretty good, and pretty graphic. I love it…

Please review. I will keep updating regardless, but slower because I don't want to waste a lot of time and effort into a story that barely anyone likes. I get more encouraged to write and love updating quickly if I have at least two responses, but again, if not many people like it, I lose drive. If you like the story, take two minutes to put a sentence or two as a review. Last chapter only got one review, and I 'm kind of disappointed with that.

Chapter Start:

**Hermione's POV/ Better to know and be hurt, then be killed by something you don't know:**

I should have known… there were hints, signs of abuse. He picked at his meals, and his body language (arm around his food, head down, eating as quick as possible while being polite) suggested that he thought someone would take it away, and once told me he would throw up if he ate too much too fast: a sign of malnourishment. He was so thin, fragile, and short, probably was starved, again… malnourishment. He wouldn't take his clothes off in front of the guys… he locked the door of the bathroom and changed. Now I know its because of his scars. How could anyone do this to him? He's so sweet, brave, and innocent… how could someone try to break him? I hope he won't change.

When I found out about the Order's part in it, I immediately knew because of the interview that landed that fucking bastard (Dumbledore), excuse the language, Harry would be in danger from the Order. I went to Remus, Fred, George, and Sirius and told them my plan. Someone would need to stay and watch the Order so we could warn Harry about any plans regarding him. I volunteered because I knew it would kill Remus and Sirius to pretend to hate Harry (plus, they wouldn't be believable to be loyal to Dumbledore, as they knew the truth about what Dumbledore did to Sirius), and the rest couldn't hide their emotions well. I was perfect for it, because Ron was obsessed with me and I could twist that and the rest of the Weasley's to my advantage, I had rapport with Harry and could pretend to spy on him, and everyone thinks I love authority figures… at least, those who don't bother to get to know me. Harry was the only one who I let see the real me. I have a mask, same as everyone else. I knew I needed to talk with him before I went through with my plan.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're safe and happy. I heard what happened in the Prophet, and I'm so so so, times a billion, sorry I never caught on… if I can do anything to help you, I'd love to do that. I've got your back. Ron is another matter entirely. He was paid to be your friend… I just found it out. He was told by Dumbledore to befriend you and turn you to the Light side. Dumbledore wants you dead… Ron was bragging about his tasks: to make you neglect your studies, to make you believe that all Slytherins and the Dark Side is evil, and to feed you Liquid Courage to make you risk your neck, as well as love potions for Ginny… I did some research and honestly, if Voldemort wasn't trying to kill you, I'd side with him. The Light Side seems just as bad as the Dark, if not worse. Voldemort can't be for pure-blood supremacy: he's a half-blood, and what half-blood would want a society where he was treated as the lowest of the low? I just wish I knew what he was fighting for. I can't believe I didn't see that earlier… I guess I'm not nearly as observant as I thought. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were getting paid as well. They were going to put love potions in your food so you'd marry Ginny at a young age, and put her in the will as the only person who would get your money when the time comes. Ginny didn't know… she was horrified when she found out._

_Sirius and Remus wanted to kill with the POS you live with. Sirius could rival Bellatrix with his ideas of torture techniques… I was frightened, but Professor Snape stunned them before they could do anything (I would have joined in with Sirius… I always wanted to try some curses out that I found, but never got the opportunity. Blood-boiling and setting people on fire is generally frowned upon nowadays… can't imagine why). He told them after he revived them that Sirius just got freed and he wasn't going to testify again to free him this time, and that Sirius was no use to Harry with his soul gone. He told them that you were safe now and happy… is that true? I really want you to be. Does Snape know where you are? I don't want you to tell me where you are in case your letter gets in the wrong hands… mine has a notice-me-not spell on it. Practice it, its on page 237 of our new Charms book, and then tell me everything when you master it._

_I've got a plan to keep you safe, Harry. Severus is now the Headmaster, and I asked him to do a re-sorting of our year. He agreed. I think you should try to get into Slytherin, because they protected you last year, and since you're probably with Malfoy right now, the protection will still be in place. I wish I wasn't a Muggle-born... even if Voldemort isn't prejudiced, the pure-bloods certainly are. I want to know more about the Dark Side, and befriending them would lead to more knowledge. I bet their libraries are full of useful books… the thought of not being able to get my hands on them is depressing. Harry James Potter, you'd better befriend all of those Slytherins and ask if you could borrow a bunch of books, and then give them to me! _

_Back to the plan: I'm going to stay in the Order headquarters and spy. I'll pretend to take the Order's side to make sure you're safe. They want to finish Dumbledore's work, and I want you alive and well. I don't care what you say about this, Harry. I will do this for you no matter what. I care about you and want you to live until at least 100, have kids, grandchildren, and be my best friend… also… name one after me!_

_Take care of yourself and do your homework. Love you lots,_

_Hermione_

I hoped my letter wouldn't hurt him, because I told him of the betrayals. He needed to know though. It's better to know and be hurt, then to be killed because of something you didn't know… my motto, anyway. Maybe I should make a family tapestry and put that as my motto. Dammit, I'm becoming more and more like a pure-blood… actually, that's awesome. Maybe I can find out who adopted me that way…

… Harry's P.O.V: **I need you tonight:**

I woke up from another flashback, to when Vernon raped me the first time… I felt his disgusting hands run all over my body, his seed in my throat, pain in my insides because of him.

I needed to feel someone other than him… to erase the memory, to make me have at least one good experience with someone I loved and trusted. My mind made up, I walked to Draco's room, knocking at his door. He quickly opened it, in nothing but a pair of boxers, looking like a God that decided to go to Earth.

"Did you have another nightmare, love?" he asked.

I loved it when he called me that. It made me feel special, and well… loved. The first time he called me that was the first time I ever felt that way. I wanted more, needed more.

I pulled him close, moving his face downward so I could kiss him, starting out gentle, but growing more desperate. He was stunned at first, but then he started kissing back, running one hand through my hair and another around my waist. He pulled back after a bit.

"How far do you want to go?" He whispered.

It was the first time I was asked that, and since I was used to being treated horribly and no one giving a damn how I felt, I stared in shock.

"As far as you want to." I said.

"So, all the way?" He asked.

I realized that he was checking with me to see if I actually wanted to and was stable enough to do that. I knew he actually cared, which was new to me as well.

I nodded eagerly. Draco wasted no time and spelled our clothes off. He began by alternating kisses and licks all over my neck, slowly going downward, and my breathing hitched as he got down to my erection. He continued the same treatment… I never dreamed of anyone doing this to me, as he took it in his mouth completely, swirling his tongue around and then sucked. I barely could stand because of the pure pleasure I felt. Suddenly, I felt myself cum, so quickly and violently that I almost screamed.

I vaguely registered my legs giving out, and him carrying me to the bed, laying me down. He let me recover, and when I could finally focus, I saw a bottle of lube in his hands.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked again.

"Yes… please, just get inside me." I begged, and he smirked that infamous, pure Malfoy smirk.

"Not yet."

I whined, and his smirk grew wider. He began lathering his fingers up, and I moved my hips up so he could lube me up. He began to finger-fuck me, first with one finger, then added two and my insistence.

He moved so he was laying down.

"Feel like controlling the pace?" he asked, another first for me.

I moved so I was sitting on his cock, and began to move myself up and down, fast and hard. Draco began to moan a bit, and sat up a little so he could have a better view of me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

For the first time, I believed him when he told me that. I began to feel myself start to cum again, and collapsed onto him. He pulled me close and moved me so I was on my back and he was on top, moving my legs so he could get better access, and started pounding into me, hard and fast because he was losing control too. He continued as I came, my walls constricting on him. I knew men liked tightness, and he definitely loved it by his reaction. He came shortly after, filling me with his cum. For the first time, I enjoyed it. He pulled out and used a spell to clean up.

"Feel like sleeping in my bed every night?" he asked.

"Definitely. Does this mean we're together?"

He smiled, a real smile, and nodded. "If that's what you want."

"I want that… more than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Beckons Chapter 7

A/N:

I've been cranking out chapters like crazy. I have way too much time on my hands and I can't keep playing Harvest Moon and the Sims 3 like a maniac, so I thought I'd work on my two stories. I'm dedicated to finishing this though, so no worries about me ending this way too early. The fun is just beginning.

Thanks to all the reviewers, and people who are following me or the story, and who made me or the story their favorites. I really appreciate it.

I really love my Hermione. And yes, she is adopted, simply because I want her to be able to be accepted by the purebloods. I know it's a bit overused, but I couldn't fit her in the Dark Side if she wasn't accepted by them fully, instead of just tolerated or ignored.

There is a mention of femmeslash in this chapter, but nothing even slightly graphic.

Chapter Start

**Karma's a Bitch, isn't it, Narcy-kins and Lucy-pie? Bellatrix's revenge part 2/ In third person POV:**

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Amelia Bones tried to call everyone to order, as the trial room was packed with spectators, and of course Belinda Gwendolyn Caliran, the one reporter that Amelia actually liked. She had guts, that one. She had earned the right to be in all trials and to be the exclusive writer for the Ministry going-ons by her actions: in one article, she managed to defy the Ministry by writing the article, to get the Aurors to listen to Harry Potter, to get Dumbledore in serious trouble, to get Sirius Black a fair trial, to get the Minister sacked (no one liked Fudge anyway) for knowing Voldemort was back and not doing anything, and uniting the country in support of Harry. All of this was a welcome change, and Amelia was proud to work with her. At least there was one reporter who was more concerned with the truth than her hair or even ratings… not that her ratings were low: they were higher after one article than Rita Skeeter's whole career, and she had the most of the wizarding world's leaders and the highly educated following the Prophet, something they hadn't done in centuries because of the drivel that was normally in it.

Belinda's aristocratic face showed anger and impatience. She grabbed her wand and shot up sparks, which startled the gossips enough to make them dead silent.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up, or I'll curse the shit out of everyone who says a fucking word! We have a trial that'll make history, damn two powerful and influential magical beings, and will free an innocent witch who spent thirteen and a half years in Azkaban; to watch! I for one, would like to see justice be served instead of gossiping about Sirius Black's love life." She spat, looking directly at two younger witches who immediately turned bright red.

Amelia smirked… sometimes offensive language and threats were acceptable. Or, at least, she'd let that one slide. It worked at any rate. Belinda not only was a great reporter, but she was amazing with curses, even if she couldn't understand the theory behind it. She was sorted into Hufflepuff but had several influential Slytherin friends who influenced her and taught her the Dark Arts and dueling. Adelina Prince was a bit possessive over her during the early years of their romance and had grown even more attached and possessive as the years grew on, due to Belinda's looks at first (shining black hair, long and curly; aristocratic features, slender and lithe with slight muscles, full pouty lips, and slanted brown eyes, courtesy of her Japanese mother), but they found a deeper connection that only a Hufflepuff could give a Slytherin: loyalty, fidelity, love that she actually showed no matter who she was with; and that a Slytherin could give a Hufflepuff: power, knowledge, connections, and teaching of pureblood ways, as well as an opening to see the real side of the Dark. Amelia knew that her family was Dark as well, and was proud of her heritage. Unknown to most, she herself had taken Dark Arts classes, as well as led her niece in those arts. Amelia wasn't blind: she knew that it wasn't the magic that was evil: it was the person who used it for evil; and to blind herself to a version of magic was not only wrong but incredibly stupid. When Aella Prince was adopted by them, the family had grown even more powerful, well-known and Dark, to the point where no one dared to look at them wrong for fear of what they'd do. With her this angry, and her daughter, arguably the best duelist in the world, Aella's fiancé, Angel Frost who was tied with her; and wife, a researcher of all kinds of magic: namely, painful and Dark ones next to her, no one wanted to be the idiot who said a fucking word. Which was helpful for Amelia.

"Alright, everyone. This is a trial, meaning that any talking or actions taken against those on trial or testifying will get you a year in Azkaban, no exceptions. I'd advise you to keep quiet and act with proper decorum. Now, let's bring in the defendants and their lawyer, Mr. Rochester."

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were brought in, Lucius looking arrogant and self-assured, Narcissa fearful, but at a look from her husband, she put up her mask. Walking with him was another rat look-alike, only with a greasy black-comb over and a beak nose, who looked just as arrogant as Malfoy.

"And their witnesses."

At this, Rochester turned red.

"Mrs. Bones, we have just one."

At that, the doors opened, and Rodolphus Lestrange walked in, chained up.

Belinda smirked, and Amelia knew what her old friend was thinking: Not very credible. No one's going to believe this.

"Bring in the prosecution's witnesses and the prosecution lawyer."

The doors opened and everyone turned, shocked. Draco Malfoy was the first to go up, a determined look on his face. Lucius hissed and tried to get out of his chair, which he was chained to.

"Didn't expect me to grow a backbone, did you, _father?" _Draco taunted, smirking. "I'm not going to let a chance to tell my story and all the shit you've done to me pass me by. Even if it goes as far as to mention your incestuous fascination with me."

The crowd gasped as one, and looked furious. Lucius lost his arrogant look as he knew what would happen to him. Rape and incest resulted in a life sentence to Azkaban. But with Draco being in training by Aella, Angel, Belinsa, and Adelina to be a death duelist himself, he knew he would have to face his son, who was a sadist and had no qualms about torturing people until they begged for death. Lucius knew Draco would increase his efforts to hurt him because of what he had done.

Draco turned to Narcissa. "I didn't forget that you knew. You always did treat me horribly because of Lucius' attraction to me."

He took his shirt off and undid one of his glamours. On his chest was a scar, but not any scar. Slut was burned onto his chest. He turned, and on his back was the word Monster, cut into his back.

"You deserved it. You're a fucking demon, a monster." Narcissa snarled.

Belinda, Aella, Adelina, and Angel glared so much that if looks would kill, Narcissa would be crushed to death. Their magic was unleashed, and Narcissa started trying to get out of the chair as her worst memories flashed in front of her. Amelia let that happen, as she would have done the same if her job wasn't on the line. Children and family were the most important things to her, and most of the Wizarding world agreed with that completely, shown by someone calling for her to be given the Dementor's kiss and the crowd screamed their agreement. Amelia let it die down. She couldn't remain fair with this evidence, and just from that, Narcissa's and Lucius' fate was sealed.

He turned to Belinda. "Don't report that, please."

Belinda nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." Amelia smiled at her, and Draco smiled gratefully and thanked her.

Severus, Madam Promfrey, Aella, Angel, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Adelina, Andromeda Tonks (the lawyer for prosecution), and Bellatrix walked in as well.

Lucius started to panic. This was not good at all for them.

"Mr. Rochester, read your opening statements." Amelia said.

"Lucius and Narcissa are fine, upstanding citizens who are the victims of liars who are after their money. Draco Malfoy would inherit all of the money and property, so I ask you to realize the clear motive behind his lies. Bellatrix would be free if she can convince you that she was under the Imperius curse the whole time, which is absolutely preposterous. You will find that Lucius and Narcissa are clearly innocent." He stated, still arrogant, even though everyone else realized that Narcissa and Lucius were already facing life sentences for what they did to Draco. No one believed for a minute that Draco lied and cut that into his skin or burned himself for money.

The crowd was almost violent at this point, and Amelia yelled for order.

"Andromeda Tonks, proceed with your opening statements."

"Ladies and Gentlemen… as most know, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, and the only reason he was set free was because of his gold. He didn't even get a trial. And even though the Dark Lord was gone, Lucius and Narcissa never lost their cruelty. We've seen the scars given to Draco, clear evidence of abuse, and Narcissa's admittance of giving them to him. If they can be this cruel to their own son… they are monsters to others." Andromeda paused, then smiled wickedly. "As for Bellatrix… Rochester, you are right… it is preposterous that she was under the Imperious… however, it doesn't matter what evidence we lack. It matter what you believe we have, and shortly, you will all believe without a doubt, that she was under the curse."

Suddenly, the doors locked on themselves, and Belinda, Draco, Andromeda, Angel, Aella, Adelina, and Severus grabbed hands, starting to chant. Everyone was tied to their chairs but them, forced to listen to them speak. Their eyes glazed over, all hearing the exact same thing: overwhelming evidence in support of Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa confessing under Veritiserum, and Bellatrix under Veritiserum telling them that she was innocent. Lucius and Narcissa believed that they did put them under the curse. Once all of the group knew that their spell worked, they dropped hands, went back in their places, and unlocked the door.

"Amelia… we've finished our statements." Andromeda called, and Amelia straightened.

"I've come to a decision… Bellatrix, you have been cleared of all charges. Lucius and Narcissa… you are going straight to Azkaban, until you are faced with dueling your son to the death. The only fate you can escape if you win is the dementor's kiss."

With that, the dementors came in, holding onto their arms. Narcissa fainted, so the dementors grabbed her by the hair and dragged her. Lucius was forced to his feet and was dragged by his arm to the door.

Draco smiled, and the group exited.

"Everyone… good job. The Dark Lord will be pleased. And Belinda… you'll print the article saying what they thought they heard." Draco whispered to them, smiling brightly. "Now, I have a Boy-Who-Lived to talk to."


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Beckons Notice: Going through a rewrite.

A/N:

I know it has been an extremely long time since I updated this. I'm rewriting this… I am really sorry. I got a job and moved, so I needed to get used to that, stopped college for now, lost my password and finally remembered it. I'm still getting used to living alone and working, which is why I have not had time to write. Life got in the way, but I know how frustrating it is to wait for someone to update and it takes months or longer… I cannot apologize enough.

Again, I am so sorry. I am rewriting this. I'm keeping the first couple chapters but will do minor edits. The new story is under The Art of Seduction. The chapter should be up today. I'll delete this version after I get to chapter 5.


End file.
